Return of the Forgotten
by fallingovermee
Summary: Just when Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria think their lives can go back to normal, a new A is in town to bring them down... again. How much more can they handle? Set after Wanted, but with details from Twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings sashayed across her hard wood floor, looking up and down in the full length mirror propped up against her wall. Her brown was tied up into a slick pony tail and she examined her Rosewood day blazer and skirt in the mirror, blinking her eye lashed a few times before she walked away, grabbing her Balenciaga bag and exiting her room.

"Senior year is going to be amazing, Spence." Melissa said excitedly as Spencer entered the kitchen. She was flipping through a cookbook at the center island of the kitchen, and smiled at Spencer as she walked past her. Melissa and Spencer's relationship had always been a rocky one, every chance they got they tried to one up each other, but ever since the Pocono's, they have put the past behind them and somehow started to get along. "The best part is everyone fears you, no one wants to cross a senior's path." Melissa said with a sigh. Spencer could remember a time when no one wanted to cross her path, even when she wasn't a senior. Ali – Courtney, made everyone shake in their boots. Even as a seventh grader, everyone knew not to mess with her. Spencer sighed as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Even after everything had happened, she still missed some of the times they shared. "I can't wait until it's over." Spencer mumbled, stuffing the water bottle in her bag.

Just at that moment, Amelia came sulking into the kitchen. Amelia was her soon to be stepsister, Spencer's mom was marrying her dad and over the summer the family had pushed their way into the house. Amelia attended St. Agnes last year, an exclusive private school, but with the move she was now starting as a 10th grader at Rosewood Day. "I can't believe I have to go to Rosewood Day." She said, wrinkling her nose. Spencer rolled her eyes. St. Agnes wasn't much better than Rosewood, Amelia was just being pretentious, just like her father. Melissa glanced up from her book and smiled at Spencer. Spencer smiled back, enjoying the fact that she had someone in the house now that she could just relate to. "Let's go" Spencer said to Amelia as she walked out the kitchen door, and into her BMW and waited from Amelia to join her in the passenger seat. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Spencer honked the horn, and Amelia came out of the house slowly, books in hand. Spencer observed her noticing that she could really use an eyebrow tweeze, and that she should do something else with her matted, curly hair. Spencer had tried to help her back on their trip to New York with her older brother Zach, but it was only short lived.

Once arriving at Rosewood, Spencer ditched her soon to be stepsister to find her friends; Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin. Spencer spotted the three by Aria's locker, and she rushed over to them, smiling. "Senior Year girls, the past is behind us." She said with a smile, draping her arms around Hanna and Emily's shoulders. Aria weakly smiled, Emily didn't flinch, and Hanna let out an annoyed groan. "Guys, Spencer is right. It's been six months. We've gone through _extensive_ therapy and have put last year behind us, right? No one can hurt us now." Hanna said with a grin, taking a long sip her drink. Spencer guessed it was a low fat white chocolate latte, Hanna's go to drink. Aria cleared her throat "It just feels weird being back here." Spencer sighed. "It does, but we'll be fine. We're seniors now; Back on top. After this year, we will all have clean slates. So let's just enjoy this year… together." All three of them nodded. Honestly, the only thing getting Spencer through this year was the thought of a new slate next year. No one would know anything about her messed up past.

Spencer's phone vibrated in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out, looking at the number. Suddenly her heart dropped in her chest. "Guys…" she whispered, showing them her screen. They all gazed at the screen of Spencer's iPhone as she quickly pressed read.  
><strong>A New year, a new me. You can never escape me, Bitches. -A<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Large skinny carmel mocha" Aria said to the barista behind the counter. She ran her hands through her jet black hair, waiting as the barista prepared her drink. Aria needed something to calm her nerves – this shaky feeling she had inside. Aria grabbed her drink, taking a long sip before she went and sat at a secluded table in the back of the café. She liked to think of this as her safe spot. She came to Willow's café on days when she really needed to get away. It was about twenty minutes away from everything Rosewood and sat hidden behind a large Starbucks and some fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town. Willow's was run down, but was quaint. There were really never any people in there, and it was filled with old, dark hardwood and the seats were lined with maroon velvet and the windows were draped in heavy maroon curtains. The table Aria sat at was wobbly; the front right leg was chipped causing it to be unbalanced, but that was Aria's favorite part. It was Aria's run down coffee shop, her little getaway.

After the text message Spencer had received this morning, Aria had decided to skip class and come right to Willow's. She didn't care that it was the first day of senior year; she already needed a getaway. Aria had decided that whoever texted Spencer was just playing a nasty joke. She figured it was Naomi or Riley… or even Hanna's stepsister Kate, someone who just liked to watch the girls squirm, but Aria couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, so she had to get out of school. In the corner of Willow's, Aria felt safe. No one knew who she was, or where she was. The only person she ever took here was Noel, and he couldn't understand why Aria loved it so much. Aria took a long sip of her drink, closing her eyes, trying to forget about the text message Spencer had gotten. Aria knew one thing; she wasn't going to let this ruin her life again. She wasn't going to let someone ruin her life again just when things were getting back to normal. Aria's iPhone lightly buzzed in her black Steve Madden boots, her favorite hiding spot, and her heart sank for a moment as she went to grab it. Pressing the screen, a wave of relief flew over her.  
><em><br>From: Noel Kahn  
>Sitting alone in pottery class… I look like the biggest douche bag. Are you ditching me on the first day? Or skipping and not telling me? Naughty<em>

Noel had been great with everything that has been happening with Aria lately. He stood by her through every rough patch, and it just made them grow stronger. It made Aria feel so much better knowing she had him in her life. But there just things Noel would never understand. Sure he knew about Mona Vanderwal torturing them as the first A, then Courtney – Ali torturing the girls as the second, and the one that tried to kill them in a burning house, but he just simply wouldn't understand how hard it was for Aria to move on and feel like everything was okay. He also wouldn't understand all the secrets she still carries on the weight of her shoulders. If there was a new A, A would use those secrets to torture Aria once more. Aria shivered, quickly typing back on her phone. 

_To: Noel Kahn  
>Had to get out of school, sorry xo<em>

Aria pressed send and laid her phone down on the wobbly table. She pulled out Wuthering Heights from her bag and flipped through the wrinkled pages. Aria had read that book front to cover three times already, but she would never get tired of it. As much as she tried to read the words in front of her, trying to escape her daily life and explore the life of Catherine Earnshaw, her head was clogged with thoughts of A. Suddenly, Aria's thoughts were interrupted. "Excuse me, miss?" Aria looked up to meet eyes with the man standing in front of her. He was tall, and had shaggy dark hair with chocolate brown eyes. He shot Aria a grin, one that probably made girls weak in the knees. "Yes?" Aria mustered up, trying not to make it to obvious that she was staring at his perfect smile and dark, mysterious eyes. "I just couldn't help but notice you when you came in, and now you're reading Wuthering Heights, it seems like fate." He said with a wink, sliding down into the seat across from her. Aria quickly shut the pages to her book looking up.

"I hardly see that as fate." Aria said, pushing her hair over her shoulder. He smiled at her, laying down his copy of Wuthering Heights down on the table. "Okay, so you must be taking Williams class, but I haven't seen you around campus." Aria looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then noticed Hollis scribbled along the edge of the pages of the book. Whoever he was thought Aria was in college, and taking a class where they were reading Wuthering Heights.

Aria shoved her book down her back, taking one last long sip of her drink, ready to ditch this place and 'charmy boy.' "I'm sorry but I'm in High School." Aria said, pushing her cup to the middle of the table and standing up and walking out of Willow's. She didn't need to fall into the charm of some cute college boy, especially not after what happened this summer. Aria stuffed her hands into her high waisted short pockets, trying not to think about that memory at all. She strode past Willow's, passing by the Starbucks as a green flyer caught her eye. The bolded letters stood out amongst the rest, Pretty Little Killer. Aria grabbed the flyer, crumpling it in her hand and throwing it in the trash. Aria felt a light buzz in her boot and bent down to grab it, expecting it to be Noel.

**There's always a pretty little killer on the loose. Watch your back. -A**


End file.
